


Weak Spot

by lawismyname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Against the door, Awkwardness, Bottom Eren, Dominant Levi, Eren has a sensitive nape, Implied Relationship, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, Slight sadistic Levi, Submissive Eren, Top Levi, jealous Levi, masochistic eren, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: Armin edged closer, his hands pulling his uniform a bit to expose more of his nape.Uncoordinated tickles ravished his neck. Eren squirmed, his lips in a tight shut and when a rough hand touched his sensitive nape, a sound impulsively escaped his lips.“Anggh-ahnn!!!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am not with an update but with another fic!  
> Sorry, I know you guys are looking forward for another fic but my laptop and phone broke down and this was the only drafts I managed to save and finish.  
> It might take a while for me to finish my series but hopefully you'll enjoy this fic!!!
> 
> Thanks to Eren_is_Rhiannon for betaing my fic! Lots of love to you!
> 
> And thank goodness for computer shops, they're the reason why I still continue to write and finish my fics.

The bustling sound of footsteps and cacophonous noise drifted into the mess hall as the recruits hustled to silence their complaining stomachs with dinner after the grueling activities in the Corps. They lined up to the stalls, eager to receive their share as the scent of food wafted into the air and coaxed a mouthful of drool to some who were still in line, hoping for their turn to be served as they waited patiently.

Eren and his classmates herded to a table, seating themselves to feast for dinner. The young brunet had been craving for something substantially warm to heat up his stomach and internal organs the whole afternoon. It seemed that despite his high body temperature, he was susceptible to the chilling cold, something that irritated him especially in seasons where the heat of the sun is replaced by desolate chill of fall. He had been shivering every once in awhile whenever the algid breeze would sweep against his body. A quiet sigh announced his approval when he swallowed a spoonful of stew, its taste and warmth spreading to his gut and to his extremities and so he took another to fuel and maintain the comforting effect.

His fellow classmates were happily conversing as they animatedly ate. The shared conversation was seemingly pleasant, funny even if the shared chuckles and guffaws were any indication of such. Eren could only listen distractedly as his sight located the Corporal sitting just across their table, eating quietly with a permanent frown on his face.

Gray eyes met his for a brief moment and he turned away, his cheeks tinting with soft pink from embarrassment and surprise. He had spent so many nights with the older man to notice the suggestive glint in his eyes and Eren couldn’t stop his thoughts from straying to a far more sensual play. Levi liked to tease him all the time; enjoying breaking him down to a whimpering mess on their bed, but the man had always lavished him sweetly despite the heated foreplay. The young recruit thought it to be that the Corporal was being careful and understanding since this was his first time having a relationship with anyone; that his inexperience made him fragile and sensitive to any rash and tactless actions.

The brunet could almost roll his eyes but seeing the man so terrifyingly sweet and gentle in their intimate nights just made his heart jump and his head dizzy. It showed that Levi cared for him as he put in consideration his newness to the whole idea of sex. It was a bit frustrating since Eren wouldn’t mind experiencing a rough night with his partner but he was too shy to open up such a topic.

A call of his name snapped him back to reality and he turned to see Mikasa looking over him with concern as she noticed that he had stopped eating his meal. Eren continued on with his stew, overhearing Connie and Reiner mention about titans. “Huh, Titans have their napes as weaknesses but would it be the same to shifters? I mean what happens if we touch the napes as a human?” Connie asked curiously, and to be honest Eren found it quite clever that his usually airheaded friend thought of such notion. All eyes turned to him, and Eren swallowed a clump of chewed food with difficulty. He didn’t fail to notice the understanding nod they all made, and the shifter having to decipher its meaning, rose immediately in attempt to scuttle away. He had been fast, but it seemed Mikasa had been interested with the subject that he was effectively pinned on the wooden surface of the table. 

“W-what the heck?! Mikasa let go! You can’t possibly be serious?!” The shifter spluttered, annoyance tainting his voice but there was also a hint of panic as his attempt to escape futility failed with the raven-haired female's resiliently strong force.

The other occupants in the room only watched in amusement, finding their little scene quite entertaining that they decidedly didn’t interrupt. Eren tipped his head a little, catching the Corporal stare at him with confusion and worry in his gunmetal eyes. His heart stuttered inside his chest as Armin edged closer, his hands pulling his uniform a bit to expose more of his nape.

Uncoordinated tickles ravished his neck. Eren squirmed, his lips in a tight shut and when a rough hand touched his sensitive nape, a sound impulsively escaped his lips. 

“Anggh-ahnn!!!”

Silence filled the mess room, the audience wide eyed as the seemingly sweet voice curled with a tone of sensuality echoed into the stone walls. Eren knew he was blushing red with the heat accumulating all over his face and neck, and he bowed his head down in both embarrassment and shame.

He just moaned loudly in front of the Legion and worse, the Corporal. The man had possessive tendencies and he feared what would he thought another man making him moan by just a simple touch.

Unable to handle the awkwardness and embarrassment, he used their state of surprise to slip away from the raven-haired female’s grasps and ran as fast as he can to reach the basement. Unfortunately, he wasn’t successful as he felt himself dragged and being pushed to a familiar and moonlit room.

His back harshly met the wooden door, and a voracious mouth devoured his in a searing and hungry kiss. Eren needed not to open his eyes to know that it had been Corporal who was pressing him against the flat surface. The familiarity of his masculine scent enveloped Eren, together with his hard and sculpted body that exuded power and dominance left the brunet reeling more into the kiss as he pushed himself back to the broad chiseled chest.

Levi was ferocious, angry and possessive as his tongue forcefully wormed inside his wet cavern, but despite his wrathful and forceful kiss, Eren sensed the urgency and desperation in his actions that it informed the young recruit that his lover had been jealous. Jealous that another man had touched him, made him cry out a moan and made him red and heart pounding to a trembling beat. Eren could only be delighted at the roughness of his touched as calloused hands smoothed over his chest and back. 

Their lips separated with a string of drool connecting to each lip and Levi surged lower, placing a kiss on his neck before he sucked on the tan skin to leave a pulsating mark on its flawless surface, the dark growl vibrating through his flesh and blood.

“ _ Mine.” _

His breathing hitched upon receiving such declaration and swiftly and not so gently, his face was pressed against the door. Eren tried to squirm out his hold, but the man has him imprisoned as a strong hand curled over his chest and Levi’s weight settling against his back. A gasped slipped through his lips, hands shaking with anticipation and excitement. The Corporal was already hard as the older man rut his hips against his backside.

A hand held his head onto the door. A cadence of warm and steady breaths brushed against his neck and Eren stilled into an arch, mouth open to invoke a pleasured sound as a force, fast and sharp as lightning raged through his spine when a set of teeth buried into his sensitive nape. His eyes closed to a tight shut, the tingling pins prickled his skin and a surge of heat streaming through the bitten spot journeyed southwards to his aching length.

A growl resounded to his ears, the rumbling sound dancing across his back and Levi smirked when he moaned again with a touch of his lips on that particular spot.

“ _So lovely, Eren._ _All mine_. “ A graze on his neck then a lick sent Eren quivering, his legs inclining closer to the floor as he made broken whimper. The Corporal seemed eager to mark his neck, fervent to overlay his own claim against his best friend's touch on his skin.

“Tell me, love. Who do you belong to?” The commanding tone in his voice was heavily inducing Eren to a carnal haze, his heart pounded loudly that his chest was starting to ache. He could feel his hard cock leaking with precum with just the sound of the older man’s baritone voice and he shook his head, his lips quivering in attempt to express himself with his own voice. 

“I-I belong to you. I'm yours, Levi.” He managed to say the words firmly despite the quake in his voice. Eren turned to Levi, curious of the man's expression and sudden silence only to find himself utterly shock of the sadistic gratification in his lover's eyes. His heart leaped into his chest, the feeling of happiness in having to reciprocate such emotion from the Corporal rendering him with a trance of teeth and tongue on his tan skin.

A painful smack landed on his left butt cheek and Eren let out an involuntary moan, the sting transitioning to sweet pleasure and the man added another upon hearing such lewd response from the brunet.

“You better remember that, kinky brat. Fuck and here I was being gentle with you for the whole month as I thought you might be traumatized.” Levi whispered hotly beside his ear, and the man reached over his pants, unfastening his belt and unzipping the front with swift ease. His white pants were unceremoniously pooled on the floor together with his white boxers. The cold air drifted on this exposed skin, coaxing the invincible hair of his skin to rise in response to the chilly air yet Eren paid no attention to it as he was distracted by the older man who was grating his hips against his now naked ass. 

A particularly hard thrust made him gasp, the straining hardness brushing over the crease of his ass and Eren pushed himself back, pressing his bottom against the man’s crotch. He knew Levi was kneeling in front of his ass when the hard heat over his back slithered away and moved below to his cheeks as two rough hands kneaded the mounds.

“Lovely. You’re already shaking and I have yet to put my cock in. Tell me baby, do you want my cock inside you?” Pleasure rolled over his spine as the man's lips murmured against the curve of his right cheek and felt the two mounds being spread, exposing his pink pucker that clenched as the older man blew into it.

_ “Eren.”  _ Was the demand he received when he gave no answer and Levi immediately, shockingly latched his mouth on his entrance. The muscle clenched briefly, and a hot wet appendage wormed inside to slick his cavern. It curled inside his walls, dragging over his prostate and wetting the convulsing cavern with spit. The sensation of the slick appendage thrusting in and out of his hole was disgustingly delicious despite its foreign texture. He was so lost from the amazing stimulation on his ass, he unknowingly called out to the older man words that he had always wanted to say to the man.

“Y-yes! M-more Levi, please! I want you to fuck me hard. I want it bruising and rough. I need you to mark me as yours, please!” His chest clenched painfully, his throat tightening despite the words he so long wanted to say to the older man had been released. His body stilled in waiting, anticipating Levi's response to his request. He wanted it bruising, scarring and if possible bleeding. Eren craved for that hard cock to punch his walls with power and haste, needing that warm cum splattered all over his walls. He needed to be claimed by the Corporal.

A dark chuckle resounded from the Corporal, and Eren looked over his shoulders to see the man smiling wickedly as if satisfied and delighted of hearing his sudden outburst.

“Well, that wasn’t so hard, was it baby? You like it when I eat out your lovely ass?” Levi stated, tracing the rim of his hole with a finger before slipping it inside the moistened entrance. Understanding dawned to the brunet as the man responded delightfully to his request.

Another finger slipped inside him, and he winced. The intrusion was a little uncomfortable since they had no lube prepared but it soon faded as the man slowly stretched his entrance by scissoring his fingers and adding more wetness with his tongue. After the third, he wasn’t able to handle the agonizing wait and so he pleaded to the man, “Levi, please put your big fat cock in. I can’t take it anymore! I want it, I want you to fuck me hard please!”

“Fuck, you're such a cockslut Eren, but you're  _ my _ cockslut." With such declaration, he was swirled to face Levi and lifted off the ground, his back wedged against the door. The wet tip of Levi's cock was brushing his thigh and the older man stroked his own member spreading precum for lube, though Eren knew it's not enough to ease the burn. But despite that Eren wanted it to hurt, to feel the pain was to be branded as the older man's.

Pulling Levi into the kiss, his mouth was seized again by a dominating tongue. The Corporal lowered  him on his cock and Eren hissed through their kiss when his ass was fully sheathed with the older man’s girth.

Levi spent no second in waste as he snapped his hips sharply, forcefully that the door loudly creaked and rattled with his thrusts. Eren only moaned, drunk and intoxicated with the inflicting current that was running through his body, leaving his sight with white washed flashes. Blunt nails clawed and scratched, wrinkling the once crisp uniform from its frenzied scramble to keep a firm clutch unto a strong back.

Each hard push was heavenly, literally breathtaking as he was drowning thoroughly from their kiss and Eren was starting to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen from his lungs, but the brunet had no qualms nor protests, just faint pleas of ‘Oh yes, right there’ and ‘more, please more’ until he was shouting with all his might for the whole Legion to hear his lover’s name called upon his bruised lips as he reached the apex of his stimulation.

His body shook impulsively from sensitivity, yet he endured the prickling sharp pins coursing over his spine and urged the man to quicken his climax as he moved his hips in time to Levi’s thrusts, clenching his abused hole because he knew how much it spurred the man to feel his tight cavern. When the Corporal had cummed, he was slammed to the door and a violent surge of heat splashed into his awaiting walls.

“Anngh! Ah-hah Levi! You fill me up so good.” He mumbled mindlessly, chest heaving hard against the man’s and Eren reveled at the thundering pace of the Corporal’s heart, proud to have sent such an effect from the usually impassive and resilient man.

“Fuck. Don’t say something like that unless you’re ready for another round, love.” Levi heeded, kissing in apology for his sudden roughness the curtailed lids before bestowing a peck on that lovely slender nose. Slowly yet reluctantly, he pulled himself out and somehow he contemplated staying inside that of those velvety walls.

Eren felt himself being wiped off clean and he was lifted up, the strong arm grasping him in a tenderly tight manner. The brunet sighed appreciatively, nuzzling over that strong scent of masculinity and salty sex and said his thanks to the older man. The corporal carried him across the room, and Eren slipped in and out of slumber as he was bathed and clothed. 

But as he was about to surrender to sleep, he heard the man say in a seductively gratified voice, “Such a good boy, Eren.”

Eren didn’t dare opened his eyes to see the man’s smug and victorious smirk as he buried himself on the soft sheets overlaid with his lover’s scent. A smile curled into his lips when he was embraced strongly and a kiss on his neck was bestowed.

This might be the best thing his classmates had ever done to him.

  
  
  
  



End file.
